The Church
The 13 apostles which were split into 4 different factions were deeply concerned over the revelation that Manchourie and Nina had received. There were more secret meetings being held amongst the 13 apostles in Papyrus to prepare against the bearer of dark power. A decision was made to create a new single religion to worship Ia. This became known as the church of Misilen that flourished for thousands of years with the humans. The church's hereditary system led to an overall corruption of the church. Eventually, the worshippers didn't care about their connection with Ia, no longer offered prayers, and forgot about the true nature of the church to protect themselves against the dark power. People began to spread false stories when as Ia did not answer their prayers. The church was no longer serving Ia's will, but was serving the church leaders' will. The corruption had reached new lows when the church decided to build their own army to protect the humans. The leaders of the church didn't want truth of Ia not answering their prayers to be known. The hereditary system was more enforced to keep the secret from getting out and needed to build an army to keep the pressure out. They used Ia's name as a front for for their own army. A new rule was established to have every newborn receive Ia's revelation. This revelation was one where every newborn would be designated a job. If a boy was born a farmer, then it was his duty to offer a portion of his grain yield as an offering to Ia. Humans were no longer allowed to live freely and were required to live by the life already chosen by the church of Misilen. As time passed, an event occurred that the people had feared for a long time may happen. A being was born into the world that would put the world in chaos with its dark powers. This being, was a human named Keledus. At a young age, he was a bright student. He studied astutely about the church of Misilen by reading books, however, he soon was not satiated with all he had learned. The church officials welcomed him with open arms as he was the son of the Lord of Delphi. Due to Keledus' popularity, the church felt that they could benefit by appearing more prestigious with his presence. The decision turned out to be a foolish one by the church leaders as Keledus had quickly discovered that what he read from the books were vastly different from what was actually occurring at the church. He questioned why the church needed an army and wondered why the church leaders were trying to rule over the people. The officials replied that it was a god's will. The response sparked Keledus' curiosity and led him to begin a journey to search for what true religion meant. Keledus garnered more praise and respect as he left the church of Misilen and traveled to all corners of the continent. The increase in Keledus' popularity made the church leaders uncomfortable. Many people that had followed the church were now following Keledus instead. Thus, the church began to distance themselves and even threaten Keledus. He was furious about the church's corruption and developed a deep hatred towards the corrupted nature of the humans. This hatred became the catalyst to Keledus' new mission to recreate the world in a way that he would see fit.